1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to transparent conductive films formed of graphene and electronic devices such as flat panel display devices including such transparent conductive films.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, ITO (Indium Tin Oxide) has been widely used as a material for transparent conductive films (see, e.g., JP-A Hei 6 (1994)-172995). ITO is an inorganic compound of tin oxide and indium oxide, typically 5-10 mass % of tin oxide by mass. Since the indium (In) is a rare metal, its availability is easily affected by a market value and there is concern over its future availability. Therefore, it is desirable to develop alternative transparent conductive films.